The New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog
by deathhog2006
Summary: this story is about sonic and company traveling to a new world and saving the planet with new powers and shards
1. prologue

The New Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog chapter one

(My story takes place two year's after _Shadow the hedgehog)_

After the black comet was destroyed, super shadow flew back down to the earth, happy that he found out about his past and why he was created and that he saved the people of the earth

"So doctor, that's why you created me and built the eclipse cannon, to protect the earth and all who inhabit it" he said as he landed in downtown westopolis.

"Hey, shadow you okay?" asked tails

"Yeah just fine" he replied

Two years later…

It's a nice summer day and sonic was sleeping on the roof of tails

Workshop while tails is inside working on a new plain, it's orange

With blue stripes He calls it the hedgefox.

"No that's not right, the tornado2 had that I don't want to copy it "

Tails exclaimed.

"What's wrong tails? Getting frustrated" asked sonic

"Nothing I fixed it" he replied

"Oh,uh I need to go, bye" sonic said as he ran away

"Sonic wait up!" Amy yelled

"Heh heh, that's why he left


	2. the meeting of a new friend

The New Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog chapter two

(I will be using _italic's_ for thoughts and dreams)

"_Tails where are you? I need your help I'm bleeding really badly, I was cut by a person with a sword in station square" sonic said _

"_Come and find me loser" said a voice_

"_Why you little-"sonic stopped, he saw tails with blood red eyes and blood stains in his fur and then he jumped toward sonic and-_

"aaahhh!" sonic sreamed"oh it was just a dream"

"Hey quite up there we're trying to sleep "said someone downstairs

"Sorry" sonic apologized and looked at the clock; it was four in the morning

"I'd better get some sleep before I go to fight eggman" sonic said to himself and he went to sleep.

The next morning came and sonic got ready and left the first thing he had to do was get tails, tails he remembered his dream

_I can't get tails, he attacked me, wait, it was just a dream stupid _ sonic thought as he went on to get tails, but when he got there tails was gone already

"Hmm, I wonder where he went, oh hi tail- your not tails who are you?" sonic asked

"I'm Merissa, nice to meet you?

"Sorry, my name is sonic"

"Ok sonic, I'm looking for a boy named tails have you seen him?

No, that's who I'm looking for" sonic said

"Oh I thought you would know but I r him now" Marissa said


	3. the new planet

Chapter three

"Say, where are you from?" sonic asked

"I'm from a place called vanidel, it's in another galaxy called the great halo" she replied

"A…different…galaxy"

"Yeah"

"Okay then I'll going to find tails now, he's probably at knuckles house"

"I was I just got back, who's your friend?" tails asked

"Oh, her name's Merissa, she's from a planet named vanidel, in a galaxy called the great halo"

"Oh nice to meet you Merissa" Merissa is a light blue, single tailed fox girl with a tank top and some grey shorts

"Nice to meet you tails, I've been looking for you, something's happening on my planet and we need your help"

"For what? Sonics stronger than me"

"You don't know yet do you? You have special powers; you can fly without your tails, you have many different attack powers, and you can shield and heal yourself and others"

"I can? Cool!"

"Sorry to break up your conversation, but things that look they're from hell are coming, about two hundred of them" sonic interrupted

"Oh crap! Time to go!" Merissa screamed "over here come on" she threw something and it burst into a red swirling circle. She ran through it than tails then sonic. On the other side of the portal, it was nice and sunny in what looked like a tropical rain forest

"What the hell were those things?" tails screamed but then he covered his mouth because he was 14, and he hadn't swore in his life

"it's okay tails, we're in a new galaxy, your aloud to swear" Merissa told him "come on, I'll show you around" Merissa then pressed a button on something that looked like tailses compu-watch and a device that looked like a snowboard but hovered flew to them

"This is a hoverboard, everyone here has one, here take my spares"

"no thanks, I'll run"


	4. capture

Chapter 4

"Wow sonic I didn't know you could run so fast" Merissa said

"Well you know it goes with my name, I'm sonic the hedgehog, and I run sonic speed" _hmmm, he's just like the black and red one, is there a resemblance? Or am I wrong_ Merissa thought

"You know what sonic, I can go faster than you with this" tails said as he pressed a button on the hover board. Soon he started going faster than sonic, then the only thing he saw was blurs', everything he saw was a blur even himself, he was going so fast and-

"Ow! I hit a tree, guys can you help me? I'm kinda stuck here. Guys? Guys?oh great, I went to fast. I guess I should just sit here until they catch up…" tails heard a rustle in the bushes, and jumped up, his foot slipping out of the two roots that held his foot. He turned to where he heard the noise from and checked it out, but all he saw were footprints that looked like they were made by a armored boot, it had the shape as tails foot, but two times bigger, and had holes inside the shape to show spikes

"I wonder what type of animal had this boot on" tails thought aloud, then someone fell out of a nearby tree, and tails ran over to the person, it was a male hedgehog that was no older than sonic lay on the ground. The hedgehog was red, with blue stripes on his spines (like shadow)

"uhhh, what happened" the hedgehog asked

"You fell out of a tree, why were you up there anyway?" tails asked

"Sam! Unless you found the suspect, report back to the generator, if you found him, bring him to base" a voice said over a walkie-talkie

"Roger that" Sam replied, and brought out a small tranquilizer, tail turned and began to run, but it was to late, a dart hit him in the leg, and after a few seconds, he dropped to the ground, asleep

Sorry about the short chapter(again)but it wasn't really a main chapter


	5. The holy knights

**Chapter 5**

Tails awoke in a room that has a holy knight, a hedgehog in mithril armor all over and a visor over his eyes, he has a red symbol that shows a baby, twin tailed fox, with a small ball of flames floating in his glove

"Who…who is that fox?" tails asked the guard

"You, my lord" the knight replied, and tails just stared at him in horror, and shock

Sonic scurried around the tree tails had hit, franticly searching for him

"Tails! Tails" sonic cried

"Face it sonic, he's not here, let's check somewhere else…"

"Shut up! He's got to be here, the hover board is here"

"Sonic look at this, a foot print, it looks like it was Sam, he is the only person I know that has those foot prints, other than tails, he must have him, its okay he's on our side, he's the top soldier in the holy knights, a group of followers that worship the son of our king, tails"

"That's a relief, I thought those demons got him, I don't even want to think about what those damn bastereds could do to him"

"Hey max, its time for the boss to see the lord" a voice said over the walkie-talkie the knight had in his hand

"Roger that Sam, the lord will be there soon, please come with me my lord" max said and tails followed him through the metal door and through a room that looked like a high class barracks, and down a hall to a large room that looked like the mess hall, and twelve knights (including Sam) bowed to tails, then tails saw a person that wasn't bowing.

"Lord tails, it is an honor to finally meet you, and my name is zaku, leader of the holy knights, the mecha knights, and the syber knights. My greatest duty is to protect haven isle, our home, from the evil king gondor, and the queen, fieona"

"Ok I understand, you need my help to defeat them, oh and just call me tails"

"Certainly, everyone will know soon. Sam, take tails to his quarters, we'll begin training soon"

"Right away, please follow me" Sam said as tails followed him down the hall, outside to a building, and inside

"You will be sharing this house with me, stay here for a while, and get the armor that I laid on the couch for you, its your's, put it on"

"Ok, I will, see you soon"

"Bye, see you soon"

Sonic and Merissa saw Sam close the door, and ran over to him

"Where is tails at?" sonic shouted at him

"In the house, getting ready to train, but leave him and come with me, we've been waiting for you, our sensors picked up you're power when you got here"

"Ok, we'll come in to the fortress thing"Merrisa said and nodded to sonic


	6. earth

**Chapter 5**

Back on earth, eggman had been enslaving people to build robots, like the XL221, or theZWsa342.Of course G.U.N had their advantages to, Amy joined, and with shadow gone, they could work without fear of him, although the war wasn't going so well for either side, they had their advantages, and eggman built his kingdom in allstrailia, euroup, and Asia, and ark is still being claimed, and G.U.N is winning

"Get up soldier, it was just a small explosion, you'll be fine" said Amy as she helped a soldier, she had just been promoted to a general yesterday, and was improving her leadership skills quickly

"Amy! Get over here!" yelled rouge violently

"Right away ma'am"

"I need you to destroy that robot over there, Amy" said Rouge, pointing to a robot that looked like E102gama, except it said E309goden

"Got it" Amy replied, and charged her weapon for battle, she ran out towards the robot. She aimed at its arm, and fired, it didn't do any effect, so she put her gun in a small pouch on her leg, and took her hammer off her back, it was no longer pink though, it was red and black, and said Amy on its handle.

She waked it on the head, and it flew off, into another robot. The roots began to retreat, but just then another robot commander flew into the room, this had Xl221 on it's arm, and it was ready for a fight, it picked up Amy and rough began to fire with full force, it did no damage to it

"Damn it! We need to retreat, sorry Amy there's nothing we can do" Rough said in a sad voice, and ran off to catch up to the soldiers


	7. Tailses new powers

**Chapter 7**

Sonic and Merissa followed Sam to the mess hall once again, but nobody was there and they went down the hall and they went into a different room, it was a training room where Zaku was waiting for Tails to arrive

"I have brought two people that wish to see Tails, sir" said Sam

"Who are you two?" Zaku asked Sonic and Merissa

"I am Sonic the hedgehog, Tails best friend from earth, and this is Merissa, another friend of Tails, from this planet"

"Ahh, you want to see him eh? Well you can wtch as he learns about his powers, here he comes now" said Zaku

"Uh, hi… sonic! Marissa! When did you get here?" asked Tails

"Just now…what are you wearing? It looks cool" asked Marissa

"This is an armor that I got from Zaku and Sam, maybe you'll get a pair soon, but it's not that comfortable though" Tails said in discomfort

"Lets get this training underway" Zaku said as he turned on a simulation from a control panel, and the rooms entire scene changed and Sonic, Marissa, and Sam all steped to the side "I will be joining you"

"All-right! Let's begin" said Tails as the simulation started up, suddenly, about two-hundred fake hedgehog knights appeared out of nowhere and began to fire at Tails and Zaku, tails dodged the gunfire, remembering not to run away, that's to girly! Suddenly a bullet flew at Tails and instead of dodging it, he focused and forced it back, he thought about enhancing the bullet to make it blow sky high, and it suddenly did with a BOOM

"Nice one Tails!" screamed Sonic as Tails began to reflect more bullets, it just kept getting easier, but suddenly he had to jump and fly with his tails, but he didn't have to

"Awesome!" cried Tails as he flew, he suddenly focused on the hedge-knights and dropped down to the ground, he pictured himself holding a sword, and suddenly he had a light, small sword, he ran up to the knights and began slashing away like a kid, after about an hour they stopped, and Tails was ready for more, he learned so much about his powers in that fight

"We can go again tomorrow, but with Sonic, Sam, give Sonic and the little fox girl a room at you're house will ya'?" asked Zaku

"I have a name! It's Marissa!" she was really angry '_NOBODY CALLS ME A LITTLE FOX GIRL! CALL ME BY MY NAME! SONICAND TAILS ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT DO!'_ So they just went to the house and Sam showed everyone the guest rooms, they would have to make do for the night

"You expect Marissa to sleep in the same room with us? There's only two beds" Tails pointed out

"You're right, someone has to sleep on the couch" said Sam as he shook his head and looked down

"I will then" Tails finally blurted out, ever since the time that sonic and Tails were in a silent coma, he didn't like silence, then Sam gave him a blanket and he went to sleep on the very uncomftorble couch

The next morning…

Tails woke up to the smell of bacon, and there was a note on the table in front of him, he read the note aloud, it said

"Dear Tails,

We head to the training room, there is food for you, when you're ready, come see us

You're best bud,

Sonic.

That is perfect, I'll just eat and…" Tails stopped; there was the sound of breaking glass

"What the hell?" Tails said in a whisper and began to creep towards the sound, and he opened the door, and saw a very angry/injured Sonic in a pair of armor he had earlier

"Sonic! What the hell happened?" cried Tails as he ran to help Sonic up

"It…its king Gordon" Sonic said he a raspy voice

"Oh god Tails, I'm waiting" said the fat-ass king, Tails leapt out of the house in the armor he was given, and generated a sword, made of earth and steel, and began the sword fight, Tails leapt forward and smut Gordon's right hand off, his only hand he could hold a sword in

"That will teach you to mess with my friends and me, fat-ASS!" Tails screamed at the top of his longs

"Maybe my son was right, maybe I did need the crystal shards to defeat you, and pretty much win this war" admitted the king, begging for mercy, Tails then put the sword down and let the evil man escape

"We should let him go, I think this will be interesting, ha-ha-ha" Tails laughed


	8. Shadow's apperence

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Tails woke up about 5:30 A.M and stumbled around the house, Sonic had already left with Sam to get to training early. Tails accidentally walked in on Marissa when she was changing, she heard him walk in and her ears perked up

"HIYA!" she whipped around and kicked Tails to the ground and shut the door, she didn't realize who it was until she was already in her light red armor, she began to blush before she opened the door

"I'm so sorry Tails" she apologized after she helped him up "I really am"

"It's okay, but you did look a little pretty" Tails was blushing now, and started to laugh a little, and soon Marissa started to join in and she was blushing to, then she just leaned over and kissed him, and just pulled away really quickly, and she was bright red, brighter than her armor

"I shouldn't have done that…" she stopped, Tails started to kiss her now too, the kiss lasted for a minute, and they pulled away from each other

"Marissa, the truth is, I love you, and I have since I met you" Tails blurted out, and turned red and ran down the hall towards the brown, wooden door. He ran outside with a smile on his face '_at least I know that she likes me too'_ Tails thought, he then burst in the fortress and went flying into the training room and started panting

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked and he ran for Tails, who's chest was inflating and deflating like a balloon

"Nothing" Tails said cheerfully as he turned around "I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden" his entire attitude just changed, and his face turned red, and he fell to the ground like he was just killed, and Sonic picked him up, but Tails got up himself, he started to walk blindly, and he stumbled back to the house and from there his memory went blank, like a page ripped out of a book

Tails awoke in the guest room alone, he then realized he was in Marissa's bed, and he got out of the room, but nobody was in the house, but he ad slept all night

"Ok, either Marissa slept on the couch, but I doubt it, or she slept with me, that's more likely after what happened yesterday" Tails said in a very sleepy voice, he got dressed and went outside, but he saw only a hooded figure at the gate, and two dead guards, and Tails made a stone/steel sword and edged towards the figure, he then saw that the figure had skate/shoes on '_he looks just like shadow…no, he disappeared two years ago'_ Tails thought, and he got so close that Tails took of the figures hood really quick, and turned around and looked at Tails

"Shadow?" Tails outburst

"Tails?" Said Shadow

"What are you doing here?" asked Tails

"Uh… uh… attacking. he-he" Shadow whispered, Tails looked in shock for a moment and then-

"SONIC! SAM! SOMEBODY! ATTACKER!" Screamed Tails and the alarm went off

"Attack! Attack!" said Zaku over the speaker, he thought they were about to go to war, but when the knights came out, they laughed and turned away, but Shadow created a shockwave that shot the knights back into the fortress, and most of them died

"Shadow, I once trusted you, and you turned into a monster when you disappeared from the face of our planet!" Tails was really angry and, again, his eyes started glowing, he had a sudden surge of power, and picked Shadow up without moving, and threw him against the wall

"I've had enough of you for one day you little prick! CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow warped away, across the planet

Meanwhile in the forest…

"I don't know how to tell him I like someone else, he'll probably never talk to me again, and he'll completely ignore me" Marissa sobbed, she knew about Tails true feelings, but there was a four year age difference, he was 14 and she was 18, just then she heard someone sneaking around "who's there?"

"ha-ha-ha" it was Shadow who chuckled, and he lunged to knock Marissa out cold


	9. the castle

**Chapter 9**

Marissa awoke in a small, stone room. It looked like a castle prison. Around the room there was a bed for a teenager, a table with a chair and a cup and plate, a doorway that looked like it led to a bathroom (it stunk like crap mixed with decay) and a door with a window that was barred, the Bars were slimy and the table was moldy, the bed was bumpy, and the cup had something that looked like blood in it.

"This isn't that bad, you have time to think things out, everything will be all right, don't panic" Marissa began to pant, the last time she saw something like this was on Halloween "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" she was panicking, she threw the blanket off the bed, wrapped up in it, thought it was a dream, and pinched herself until she bled, she did everything she could to try and wake up, she even ran into the wall trying to joust and wake up, but she ended up knocking herself out again, after about three hours she woke up to the sound of a door opening, she looked up, and there stood a echidnas in armor that was red iron and had a silver shoulder-piece, he had a gold bracelet and a black helmet that only showed his spines and mouth, he had a visor over his eyes and nose

"come with me, the king wishes to see you" said the knight, hw sounded as if he was in a bad mood, so she followed him out of the jail cell

"Where is this castle located?" asked Marissa, she thinks that it is Gordon's castle

"That is top secret, but this is king Gordon's castle" said the echidna

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter, but I'm getting bored with this so I'll tell more details later, but please, review, how'd ya like it?**


End file.
